


I missed you - Kuzan x Varane OC (commission)

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra
Summary: This was made for someone on DeviantArt, this is their OC.





	I missed you - Kuzan x Varane OC (commission)

“It’s been a long time,” the familiar voice called out to the raven haired woman known as Varane. She was in the midst of a conversation with her captain when she turned to face the tall, broad man that stood behind her. She was in awe at the former marine admiral that greeted her, “K-Kuzan! I haven’t seen you in years!” She hugged him without hesitation and offered a smile up at him, “it’s so nice to see you.” He nodded, “am I interrupting something?” He asked, peering over at the Heart pirates captain, Traflagar Law. “Not at all, Varane-ya, I’ll leave to catch up with your friend, we’ll be waiting for you at the ship,” Law informed her. “Aye captain, I won’t keep everyone waiting for too long, I’ll see you then, c’mon Kuzan, let’s walk and talk,” she directed him away after waving her captain and crewmates off, walking towards the square of the small town. “So what brings you here? I heard you weren’t a marine anymore,” she asked causally. He shifts awkwardly, looking away to the distance, “y-yes, and if you’re wondering, the rumors are true, I was defeated and humiliated.”

Varane frowned a bit, leaning on him, pressing her side to his, “hey, don’t worry about it, things happen, it could’ve been a lot worse. You could have died and I would’ve never gotten to see you again,” she hummed, trying to cheer him up. His feelings towards her were very strong, but he never had the heart to tell her how she felt, always feeling as if he was just her ‘buddy.’ He peered down at her gazing up at him, a light blush coming over his face after meeting her gaze, “you okay? You’re looking kinda red, you didn’t catch something did you?” She asked, reaching to feel his forehead. “I’m fine, just a little warm,” he hums awkwardly. “Well, you are wearing a jacket under the sun, why don’t you take that off?” She asked, tugging at the sleeve. He shook his head, “I’ll be fine, I am a logia fruit user, I can cool myself down.” She watched him curiously, his movements seemed a bit rigid around her, “are you sure? I can get my captain to take a look at you, he is a doctor.” He shook his head in refusal, “like I said I’m fine.”

She politely took his refusal and went about to their prior conversation, stopping at a small café and catching up, reminiscing on the past as marines. “I completely forgot about the coffee incident, at least he was made of lava or he really would’ve burned,” Varane laughed. Kuzan admired her smile, it brought back all the feelings he had for her, making his heart skip a beat. She had asked him a question, but he hadn’t been paying attention, so she waved a hand in front of his face after he had been silent for several long seconds, “hello? Kuzan? Can you hear me?” She picked up her voice as if she was having a bad transmission on a denden. He snapped his focus on her face and slipped his elbow that had been holding up his head, smashing his chin on the table. “Oh shit! Kuzan! I didn’t mean to startle you!” She gasped, reaching to cup his face and check if he was injured.

She brought her face close to his to examine him, he looked over her concerned expression, lips quivering. He swallowed and gave into his wants, capturing her lips suddenly, making her freeze into place from the shock. He had never made a move on her before, he was afraid that if he did his feelings would be rejected, he thought she was Sakazuki’s girl, but now that he was away, it was his chance. Their lips stayed locked for a few moments before he pulled away, she still stood there staring at him in shock, “s-sorry..” He apologized, getting up awkwardly, he figured he had ruined their friendship with one foul swoop, “I’ll be going now.. Again I’m-“ He paused, feeling her hand holding his, she was still frozen, but had enough sense to grab his hand to prevent him from leaving. He stood there for a while until she tugged his hand down, making him sit back down. She didn’t speak, but he knew she wanted to ask how long he has had feelings for her, confessing his longtime love for her and her confusing relationship with Sakazuki.

When she came back to her senses, she moved her chair closer to his and met his eyes once again, her face bright red, “we don’t have a lot of time left together Kuzan, I want to make up years of my blindness to your affections.” He looked to her confused, “what do you mean?” She peered away shyly, “you’re staying at an inn for the time being right? I can explain there..” Confused, he agreed and stood, helping her out of her seat, then lead the way to the inn, the both of them staying silent all the way. When they reached his room, he let her enter first, turning his back to her to lock the door, unaware of her intentions. “Pardon the mess, I’ve been staying here a few days and-“ he froze, looking back at her, she had started undressing. He swiftly looked away, “i-if you wanted to take a bath you could have told me,” he stammered nervously, he had caught a peek at her lacey bra. “No Kuzan, I want- this is-“ she couldn’t put it into words, her face got redder as she tried to explain, “I-I want you to express your feelings to me physically… Something I never gave you the chance to do..”

He froze the door knob he had been holding onto the entire time, the thought of getting to love her physically was beyond his comprehension, it was only a kiss and it ended up like this. “Kuzan, please,” she spoke saddened, starting to sniffle and tear up, “I-I-I-“ He pulled his hand away from the frozen knob and turned to face at her, face bright red, he took a few steps towards her and pulled her into a warm embrace, “alright, I’ll make you feel the years of love I’ve had held for you.” He would pull back slightly and tip her chin, capturing her lips tenderly, she would relax after feeling his lips crash against hers with such care. As the kiss deepened, he reached to undress her slowly and delicately, letting her to the same. She would feel over his soon bare scars, gently mapping them out wither fingers, memorizing every feature. He would caress her body tenderly after every article of clothing was removed, he would carefully back her up towards the bed.

He would help her lay back on the bed, kissing her neck and chest as he did, giving every portion of her body the upmost attention, he left no part of her body untouched. “K-Kuzan,” she pants anxiously. He picks up his head and looks down at her hungrily, panting himself, “I-I may not get the chance to really show you how much love I feel,” he admits, prodding her entrance impatiently, “I’ll just have to make you feel it, Varane.” She nodded just as excited to have him inside, wrapping her arms around his neck, “please Kuzan, make me feel it, I need to feel it.” He held her close and immediately forced his way inside, hard and deep, “Varane, I love you,” he pants, beginning his rampant thrusts, “I always have and I always will,” he groaned. She clawed at his back, “K-Kuzan~” He would thrust harder and harder, forcing out loud moans, “I have always been territorial over you, I wanted to kick Sakazuki’s ass for mistreating you so badly, I wanted to make you mine for so long, I wanted to mark you forever as mine.” She could only respond with loud moans, every confession he made drove his thrusts to go harder and faster, already driving her to the edge.

“Varane, I’m going to mark you as my territory forever,” he groaned, nearing his own climax. “K-K-Kuzan,” was all she could manage, digging her nails into his shoulder blades. He captured her lips and suddenly bursts just as she did, riding each other’s climax. There would be a stream of saliva between them when they pulled back from the kiss several moments later, “Kuzan…” She breathed, he smiled and cupped her cheek, “Varane…” They shared a silent, tender moment together, now as lovers. They both knew that they may not see each other again for a long time, but for the time being, they were with each other now and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
